


I Will Love You Forever S'more

by lefticurse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: “…Are you trying toflirtwith me so your marshmallow will cook faster?”Snapshots from a camping trip





	I Will Love You Forever S'more

**Author's Note:**

> this has like no plot it's just dumb fluff lol enjoy

When William first mentions camping, Gabe groans.

“Camping?” He asks. William nods.

“Yeah. What’s wrong with camping?”

“It’s dirty. I hate being dirty.”

“Didn’t you go, like, an entire week without taking a shower once?”

“Yeah, but that was of my own volition, okay. It’s different.”

“Right.” William says unconvincingly. “I thought you would like camping. You like animals.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I’m going to go into the wilderness and befriend the animals there. They’re probably too popular for the likes of me.”

“Oh, Gabe, don’t say that.” William says, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck. “Any animal would be lucky to be your friend.”

“Shut up.” Gabe mumbles. “I’m sensitive.”

“Right.” William nods, before sighing. “It’s okay. We don’t have to go camping if you don’t - “

“Oh, no, we’re going.” Gabe interrupts.

“We are?” William asks. “We really don’t have to.”

“I’m not gonna _not_ go camping with you, Bill. What kind of dumbass terrible boyfriend would do that?”

“I don’t - “

“We’re going.” Gabe repeats firmly. “But fair warning. I'm going to be really annoying the whole time.” William pauses, before laughing.

"I was counting on it." He says, kissing him lightly.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Gabe spends the entire time they spend trekking through the dirt to their campsite complaining.

“And I’m so fucking itchy.” Gabe says. “Where the hell did all these mosquito bites come from?”

“Well.” William pushes his hair out of his face. “My first guess would be mosquitos.”

“Ha ha.” Gabe says. “You’re so funny. What a wonderful, sympathetic boyfriend I have.”

“Hey,” William turns around to glare at Gabe. “I’m a _great_ boyfriend.” Gabe makes a face.

“You pushed me out of the comfort of my home - “

“ _Our_ home - “

“And forced me to - “

“Enjoy the great outdoors?”

“ _No._ You forced me to exercise and eat dirt.”

“The dirt eating was optional.” William tells him, and Gabe pauses before chuckling.

“Fine, okay.” He says, and manages to not complain for the next three minutes until they get to their site.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll set up the tent.” William says, once they get there.

“No.” Gabe argues. “I’ll do it. You go start the fire or something.”

“Why?” William wonders. “Do you even know how - “

“Of _course_ I know how.” Gabe says. “What kind of dumbass do you take me for?”

“A cute one.” William says, kissing Gabe on the cheek.

“Fuck off.” Gabe grumbles.

“Okay.” William says. “But only because I know you’re trying really hard to be difficult and I don’t want all your effort to be for nothing.” William bounds off to go start the fire before Gabe can respond, but not before he sees the ends of Gabe’s mouth flicker upward.

 

When William finishes, he comes back to Gabe, who is sitting in a pile of poles and fabric that are not assembled at all. If anything, William notes, it somehow looks even _less_ assembled than when Gabe started.

“Wow.” William comments. “I see you’ve been hard at work.”

“Shut up.” Gabe grumbles. “I was just warming up.”

“Right.”

“Warming up is important, _Bilvy_. I don’t want to pull any muscles.”

“Uh huh. Do you want help?”

“ _No_.” Gabe says. “Just stand there and be my moral support.”

“Okay.” William shrugs and stands back with his arms crossed. “Gabe, I’m sure you know what you’re doing. I’m sure you’re not just being a stubborn idiot.”

“Thanks. That’s just what I needed to hear.”

“It’s called boyfriend telepathy.” William informs him.

“That’s not even a creative name for it.” William rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, well, you suck at setting up tents.”

“Yeah, well, _you_ suck at being my moral support!” William pauses.

“Well, that’s true.” He says. “I actually forgot that that was the role I was supposed to be playing.”

“See?” Gabe says, before turning back to the tent with a frown.

“Gabe,” William says, walking towards him. He leans down to hug Gabe around the neck. “Listen, Gabe. You know you don’t have to set up this tent to prove some dumb point, right?”

“No.” Gabe scowls. “I do.”

“Well, what point is it?” William asks, before sitting down next to Gabe with his arms still wrapped around him.

“That I’m not an idiot.”

“Babe,” William says. “I don’t think you’re an _idiot._ ”

“Who said I care about what you think?” Gabe grumbles. “Maybe I wanted to prove it to myself. Maybe I wanted to prove it to _God_. You ever think of that, huh?”

“You’re not an idiot, Gabe. You just have different talents.” William ignores him. Gabe grumbles again. “Gabe,” William says, patting Gabe’s hip. “Get up, and I’ll help. I’ll do anything you tell me to do. Even if it’s wrong.” William tries, and Gabe looks at him with a grin back on his face.

“Anything, huh?” Gabe asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Sure.” William shrugs, then kisses Gabe lightly on the cheek. “Anything you want.”

 

* * *

 

The tent does get set up, eventually, after William bribes Gabe with kisses and the $11.36 he had in his wallet to shut the fuck up and let William do it.

Gabe actually does manage to start the fire, and William sees that Gabe is just about to sit down before he jumps on him.

“Gabe!” He sing-songs. “We need to roast marshmallows!”

“Okay,” Gabe agrees. “We need to find sticks, right?” William wrinkles his nose.

“No.” He says. “That would be dirty.”

“Oh.” Gabe answers. “So, then what?”

“I have marshmallow roasting sticks!” William exclaims, showing Gabe a long box.

“You have sticks just for roasting marshmallows?” Gabe asks, incredulous.

“Well,” William pauses to think. “You could also roast sausages, I think. Or veggie sausages.”

“Right.” Gabe nods. “Marshmallows and veggie sausages. The only important food groups.”

“Exactly.” William unclasps the box and opens it, and then spins it around so it faces Gabe. “Choose your weapon.” William says dramatically, and Gabe looks at the row of metal sticks.

“You’re such a fucking nerd, Jesus Christ,” Gabe mutters under his breath, but William graciously pretends not to hear him. “They’re all exactly the same.” Gabe says after a second.

“Easy choice then.” William retorts, and Gabe doesn’t argue. He picks out one of the rods and goes to sit by the fire. William quickly joins him, his own roaster and s’mores ingredients in hand.

 

* * *

 

“How are you so bad at this?” Gabe asks, watching his boyfriend set his marshmallow on fire for the fourth time.

“Well, sometimes I get a little excited.”

“So your response is to set your marshmallow on fire?”

“I’m _excited_ , okay? And if I get a little overzealous and set the entire marshmallow on fire, I mean. What am I supposed to do about it?”

“You need to be _patient_.” William scoffs.

“Patient? Do you even _know_ me?” Gabe shakes his head.

“You want me to roast one for you?”

“Sure, Gabe.” Bill replies, like he’s doing Gabe a favor. “If you so desire.”

“Right.” Gabe answers. “I _do_ desire.” He grabs a marshmallow and plops it on his stick. He then moves it to the fire. William watches the process intently for about twelve seconds before talking again.

“So, is it done?”

“No,” Gabe says.

“See!” Bill says, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. “That’s why burning it is easier! I’d be done by now.”

“I feel like it might not be safe to purposely light things on fire.” Gabe tells him, keeping his eyes on the marshmallow. “That might just be me.”

“I’m pretty sure it _is_ just you.”

“Yeah. Arson is really _in_ this season.”

“Damn straight.” William approves. “Is it done yet?”

“No.” William huddles up next to Gabe, hugging his free arm. He leans over to kiss his cheek.

“What about now, you handsome, good-looking man?” He asks, his voice low.

“…Are you trying to _flirt_ with me so your marshmallow will cook faster?”

“Is it working?” Bill whispers in Gabe’s ear.

“That’s not how fire works.” Bill wraps his arms around Gabe’s torso.

“What about now?”

“That’s _really_ not how fire works. But I’m actually almost done.”

“Ha!” Bill says, taking his arms back. “I win.” Gabe rolls his eyes.

“You’re really bad at flirting. _Handsome, good-looking man_?” Gabe mocks, bringing the marshmallow closer to him. “S’mores or plain?”

“I’m out of practice.” Bill answers. “And s’mores, please!” Gabe carefully pulls out the graham cracker and the chocolate and constructs the s’more.

“Here.” Gabe says, handing it over, and Bill take a bite. “So?” Gabe asks, watching William chew.

“Eh.” Bill shrugs. “It’s just okay.” Bill watches Gabe’s face fall and quickly shakes his head. “I’m just messing with you!” He quickly says with a giggle. “It’s really good. I love it, and I love you.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have come here with you.” Gabe scowls. “I should have known you would just bully me the whole time.”

“Oh, c’mon, Gabe. I’m sorry.” William coos, saddling up to Gabe and kissing him lightly on the jaw. “Besides, it wasn’t so bad, was it?” Gabe sighs.

“I guess it was okay.” He grumbles, and William finishes his s’more and forces himself under Gabe’s arm.

“Just okay?”

“Pretty okay.” Gabe admits. “Even though I couldn’t build you a tent.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like we need _two_ people who know how to set up tents in this relationship.”

“You’re right. That would just be stupid.” Gabe agrees.

“You had fun, though, right?” William presses. “You’re having a good time?”

“It _is_ pretty nice out here.” Gabe responds, looking up at the sky.

“Yeah.” William says. He snuggles closer. “The company’s not bad either, huh?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Gabe responds, rolling his eyes. William feels Gabe snuggle closer too. “But, I mean. Yeah.” William laughs softly.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He says.

“Bill! Look at that star!” Gabe suddenly exclaims, and Bill looks up. “Oh. Wait. That’s a helicopter, I think.” Bill smiles.

“Wanna make a wish anyway?” He suggests.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to make wishes on random stars.” Gabe answers.

“Shut up.” Bill rolls his eyes. “It’s a helicopter, anyway.”

“Okay. What are you gonna wish for?”

“I can’t tell you.” Bill says. “You can’t tell me either.”

“Okay,” Gabe says, and closes his eyes, head still facing the sky.

Bill grabs Gabe’s hand and looks up at the sky again. He feels Gabe squeeze his hand.

William looks over at Gabe, who still has his eyes closed. He feels a smile spread across his face.

He closes his eyes and makes his wish.


End file.
